


The Game

by NotebookishType



Series: Rare Pair Drabbles and Ficlets [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Roleplay, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Han and Lando play a game sometimes, but this time Han gives in.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Han spotted Lando the moment he entered the cantina. He hadn’t expected him, exactly. But he’d known Lando was planetside, and they had this unspoken game. If they ran into each other they’d pretend they were strangers, practice pick up lines, send each other drinks. It was silly. But fun. Sometimes downright frustrating.

It wasn’t long before Lando spotted Han at the bar. He took a seat two stools over, all smiles. He flagged down the bartender, ordering his usual and a refill for Han.

Han accepted, shooting Lando a lopsided grin. “This doesn’t mean anything.”

“Oh?” Lando smiled back. “It means there’s something charming about you.”

“You know how to flatter,” Han conceded.

“I know how to do more than that.”

Han felt his cheeks warm and hoped Lando didn't notice in the dim light. It was a cheap line. So why had he reacted to it?

“Is that so?” Han tried to sound uninterested.

Lando scooted over, leaning close to Han. “It is.”

Han didn’t shy away. “Always this forward?”

Lando laughed, brandy on his breath. “No. I like you.”

Han’s breathing hitched. Hell. Why not? “Why don't we get out of here?”

“Yeah?” Lando sounded surprised.

“Yeah.”


End file.
